Izaya's pet
by DemonPrincess2
Summary: Izaya has captured Shizuo. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy, I really hope you do :D

* * *

Izaya was walking to Russia Sushi, just before Shizuo got there. He had a plan, to capture Shizu-Chan and he needed to get there before Shizuo. He rushed past Simon, who was handing out flyers to the people walking by. He walked over to Dennis. "Hey Dennis, I heard Shizu-Chan was coming here for lunch." Dennis nodded finished washing the plates, rubbing over a dried piece of fish, multiple times. Izaya watched him then saw a spice, needed for Shizu-Chan's favorite fish. Izaya smirked as he took out a small bottle, with a powder similar looking to the spice. He swapped the two of them, slipping the spice into his pocket. He then trotted out of sushi joint, his plan in action.

Shizuo walked in and orders his favorite sushi. After he received it he left carrying it in a small box, planning to eat it at the park. Dennis noticed the slight color change in the spice and threw it away. "I hope what I gave the people today, doesn't make them sick." He said finishing up a plate. Shizuo sat on a bench at the park, and opened up his sushi box. Izaya watched him from a distance. As soon as Shizu-Chan ate that, he would finally have captured Shizuo. Shizuo bit into the sushi, frowning, since it tasted different. "I wonder what he did different, but I really don't like it.

As Shizuo went to stand up, he fell flat. "The hell?" He pushed himself up with his arms, but he couldn't get his legs to move. Shizuo tried multiple times to make his legs work, but he could never get them to work. "Damnit! Why now?" He growled on the ground, frustrated. Izaya walked over clapping his hands. "I knew it would work." Shizuo growled and tried to stand up again. "IZAYA, WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!" Izaya laughed, quite sadistically. "I guess I'll need to knock you out know." He said raising his foot. Shizuo blocked using his arm. "I can still use my arms!" Shizuo pushed Izaya back, with great force causing him to stumble. Izaya sighed, since Shizuo just wouldn't stop fighting. He took out two throwing knives and threw them into Shizuo's sleeves then kicks him in the face. Shizuo took quite a few hits to the face before he knocked out. Izaya picked up the monster and walked back to his apartment. Izaya chuckled to himself " To think he could be taken down so easily." He tied Shizuo up, for the moment but soon he would be having some fun, with the blonde monster.

* * *

This story is so fun is it not?

Shizuo: *anime agitated sign* Really? I'm not that easy to take out

Izaya: O but you are~

Shizuo: FLEA

Me: See ya next chapter. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo woke up, laying on a bed. He looked around and tried to sit up, but his arms were chained behind him. "Tch, where am I?" He was in a bedroom, but not sure whos it was. His legs still, wouldn't move. He sighed, wondering how long he had been asleep. He looked over at the clock, next to the bed. It had almost been an hour. "Ah, so Shizu-Chan is finally awake." He looked over growling, as Izaya walked into the bedroom. "Where am I?" Izaya chuckled. "In my house, on my bed." Shizuo looked at him, strangely. "Why didn't you kill me when you knocked me out?" He truly wondered, since they had met, they were at each other's' throats. Izaya laughed, as if he had some kind of plan. "I have some things I would like to do with you first Shizu-Chan." He glared up at the flea. "What did you do to my legs!" He pulled harder against the chains. "I paralyzed them." He smirked. "I also have the antidote, and if you want it you're going to have to do what I say and do what I want you to." Shizuo looked away from Izaya. That look in his eyes, meant no good for him.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Shizuo looked up at Izaya, meeting his eyes. "I don't need you to anything, I just need you." Izaya replied sitting in front of him. "So you just want me to sit here, not doing anything?" Izaya nodded. "For now at least." Izaya leaned forward so his face was in front of Shizuo's. "You are too close for fucking comfort." Shizuo said. Izaya planted his lips on Shizuo's, pulling him closer. Shizuo's eyes widen, as he was forced into the kiss. Izaya, wrapped his tongue around Shizuo's and Shizuo let out a moan, in his enjoyment. Izaya pulled back then whispered in Shizuo's ear "I love you, my little monster." Shizuo turned his head away. This was getting too weird for him. "I don't want to do anything with you, not like that." Izaya smirked "Shizu-Chan, you don't have any choice in the matter. Do you want to be paralyzed for the rest of your life?" Shizuo looked away. "Fine, do what you want to me.." Izaya patted his head. "Good."

Izaya pulled off his clothes, Shizuo looking away. He didn't want to see that. Izaya put two fingers into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo looked up at Izaya. "Suck." Shizuo did as he was told. He had no choice. Izaya chuckled. "I'm glad you're being such an obedient pet, Shizu-Chan." Izaya removed his fingers, and placed them in Shizuo's entrance. Shizuo jolted forward slightly. "Don't do that.." Shizuo was looking away from Izaya, at least he was trying to. Izaya laughed. "Doesn't it feel good?" Shizuo bit his lip, to keep himself from answering. Izaya then pulled his fingers out, Shizuo let out a sigh.

Izaya then, without warning thrusted into Shizuo. Shizuo let out a moan and looked back seeing what he was doing. Izaya pushed in deeper, making Shizuo moan louder. "You really moan like a little bitch don't you?" Shizuo panted looking over at Izaya. "T-That comment wasn't needed." Izaya shrugged as he went faster, making Shizuo's hand grip together. "S-Stop" He was still managing to make some sentences. Izaya looked at him. "Shizu-Chan, why do you want me to stop?" Izaya went faster, Shizuo finally broke the chains holding his hands and gripped on Izaya's neck. "Stop, it no-ahhhh!" Izaya moaned as he came into Shizuo, filling him. Shizuo gripped onto Izaya, panting. Izaya looked Shizuo in the eyes then said "It's my turn."

Shizuo leaned back onto the wall, and Izaya got himself ready. Shizuo looked away, but he knew what Izaya was trying to do. Izaya put Shizuo's length into him, moaning. Shizuo's eyes widened, then took charge. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's sides and pulled him up and down, Izaya moaning loudly. Izaya looked down at Shizuo, his eyes clouded with lust "F-Faster, Shizu-Chan." Shizuo pulled him up and down faster, Izaya moaned louder. Shizuo moaned, as he came inside of Izaya. Izaya pulled himself off and got off the bed. "I'll let you have a break.~" Izaya said putting some clothes on himself. Shizuo looked at him "I thought you said you were going to let me go!" Izaya chuckled. "Your my pet now Shizu-Chan, I'll never let you go." Shizuo tried to grab Izaya, put her stepped out of his reach. "I'll tell you what you need to know, like stuff about your brother and work." Shizuo sighed and layed down on the bed. Izaya left, leaving Shizuo alone. "Somehow, I'll get out of here." Shizuo pulled up some blankets and fell asleep.


End file.
